Tangled up in me
by xana4
Summary: Kensi and Callen go on several undercover missions in which they find things about themselves that they didn't know before. Will they find out that they're meant to be together or will they be blind to love? Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

This idea is still a bit fresh so please let me know if you think that I should continue with it or just stop here because it sucks. You need to let me know, otherwise I won't know if I should update or not.

Now, the story.

Chapter 1

Kensi walked in the office and looked around. Everything was just the same as in other regular morning.

Hetty was in her office and so was Nate; Eric was upstairs playing with his toys and Sam and Callen were sitting on their desks talking about something completely pointless (as usual).

She went to her own table and greeted the boys:

"Good morning. What's going on here?"

Sam looked at her with a pissed off look on his face and answered her:

"G says that his pick-up lines are better than mine.

She looked at Callen with disbelief written all over her face:

"Really? How many girls have answered positively to them?"

Callen frowned and mumbled:

"None but that's not the point. I bet that my lines could make you smile…"

Kensi actually laughed this time.

"Callen, I'm the girl who only does first dates and is afraid of any type of commitment…Do you really think that cheesy pick-up lines work with me?"

"They work with everyone as long as you know them well enough to know what buttons to hit. I bet that I could make you melt in just a few minutes…"

Sam was the one to laugh this time before adding:

"Good luck with that!"

Before they could say anything else, Hetty call them. They had a new case.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The case turned out to be interesting. They were working on the homicide of a Marine and the primary suspect was a drug dealer that worked on a club right in the middle of Los Angeles.

Kensi and Callen were now undercover to try to get close to the suspect.

They were pretending to be boyfriend and girlfriend.

Kensi was wearing a black mini-dress that reached mid-thigh, showing her amazing legs and very high heels. Her hair was down on its natural curls and her makeup was very light.

Callen was wearing a very casual outfit that Hetty had picked out for him: jeans and a t-shirt.

They were sitting on a table in the middle of the club so they could see everything that was happening. That way they could easily see the suspect if he showed up.

The man was nowhere to be found so they were just looking around and smiling at each other, occasionally talking and ordering a non-alcoholic drink (they were working).

Suddenly Callen smiled brightly at her.

"Damn, if being sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged!"

Kensi looked at him as if he was completely crazy.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah…why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. Maybe all these lights are making something inside your brain shut down…"

Callen laughed.

"I'm fine, don't worry!"

A couple of seconds passed by before he spoke again:

"I didn't know that angels could fly this low. Won't you get in trouble for it?"

Kensi put down her drink and frowned.

"Are you sure that you're okay? Maybe I should call Hetty and tell her that you are sick or something. It's not safe for you to work like this…"

Callen laughed again.

"No need to do that. I'm feeling perfectly fine."

He looked under the table and then he smirked at her before saying in a whisper:

"Just where exactly do those legs of yours end?"

She reached across the table and felt his forehead to see if he had a fever.

Callen laughed again though.

"Kensi, I'm fine. Do you have a band aid though?"

"No. Why?"

Callen's smirk got even bigger.

"Because I just scrapped my knee falling for you!"

A look of realization downed upon Kensi's face and she hit his arm with her handbag.

"Idiot! You were using those awful pick-up lines on me?"

Callen laughed. He knew that as soon as he said that one she would find out what he was doing.

"That depends. Was it working?"

"Of course not…Those lines suck! Can anyone actually fall for those?"

Callen shrugged.

"No idea. I only used some of them…"

"Some of them? You actually know more?"

"I'm a guy. Of course I know more…"

"Are they all this bad?"

"Which answer do you want? The one from Callen, the guy or the one from Callen, the friend?"

"Give me Callen, the guy first."

"Of course not. Some of them are actually really good."

"Now give me Callen, the friend!"

"Yes, they are all this bad. Some of them are even worse actually."

They both laughed but Kensi suddenly turned serious and Callen got worried.

"Is everything okay?"

"I can see or men."

Callen couldn't turn around because that might destroy their disguise so he stayed in his cover. He smiled and stoked Kensi's cheek just like a loving boyfriend would do. She played along and leaned into his touch while stroking his hand and smiling.

"Where is he?"

"By the door. He just got in."

"What do we do?"

"Eric said that he always got closer to party couples to sell them drugs. Let's be a party couple."

Before he had time to ask her what she meant by that, Kensi got up and went in the direction of the bar. She turned around and winked at him.

Callen took that as a clue to follow her and went after her.

She got closer to the bar and called the barman.

Callen sat on a bench next to her to listen to the talk between her and the barman.

"What do you need?"

Kensi smiled seductively at the young men and said, in the sweetest voice that she could muster:

"I would like to ask for a special song please. Can you arrange that?"

Callen could see her leaning in slightly so the man could have a small peak down her dress. That made Callen smile lightly. She sure knew how to make a guy do exactly what she wanted.

The man smiled at her.

"Sure. What song do you want?"

Kensi leaned in closer and Callen could hear the name of the song that she asked the barman to play.

"Can you play Tik Tok by Kesha please?"

"That can definitely be arranged. Would like to come up then?"

Kensi gave the man a confused smile but Callen could tell that she knew exactly what the man was talking about by the look in her eyes. He knew her too well.

"Come up?"

The man gave her a perverted smile that Callen didn't like.

"Yes. When you choose a song by request you get to came and dance on top of the stool. Would you like to do that?"

Kensi giggled and Callen tried to hide his laughter by coughing at that.

"Sure. That can be arranged too…"

"Then wait here. I'm going to ask the Dj to play your song."

As soon as the man left she turned to Callen and, putting her arms around his neck, sat sideways in his lap and whispered in his ear:

"The suspect is looking at us. He's curious."

Callen smiled and put his hand on her lower back while kissing her neck.

"Then let's give him a show, honey!"

Kensi smiled and got up just as the barman came back and smiled at her.

"Your song will be the next one to play."

"Thank you."

Then she turned to Callen and smiled brightly.

"This one's for you, baby!"

With that she leaned in and kissed him. It wasn't a small peck or a light kiss. It was a passionate kiss, one that demanded more than just the kiss itself.

Callen stood shocked for a second but quickly recovered his conscience and kissed her back.

It was just a job at first; just another undercover mission, but when her tongue touched his lips asking for entrance, which he immediately granted, it turned into more than that.

For those instants they weren't two trained federal agents trying to solve a crime while going undercover; for those instants Sam wasn't even in there; for those few instants they were just Kensi and Callen and that felt better than anything else that they had ever experienced before.

When they finally pulled back Kensi smiled again and stretched her hand so he could help her to climb up the stool. Callen knew that she was perfectly capable of doing it on her own but no one else could suspect that so he helped her.

He denies her hand, got up and held her waist to hoist her up. He was even stronger than what she thought he was.

She was already on top of the stool when the song started and she began to dance to the rhythm of it.

Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy  
(Hey, what up girl?)  
Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city  
(Lets go)  
Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back

Callen looked around. In just a few seconds a crowd had gathered around the bar and a few fearless girls were joining Kensi up there dancing too.

I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes  
Trying on all our clothes, clothes  
Boys blowing up our phones, phones  
Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs  
Pulling up to the parties  
Trying to get a little bit tipsy

He figured that if he really wanted people to believe that they were indeed together and a party couple he had to do something else than just staring.

He got closer to where Kensi was standing and stroked her legs up and down with and intimacy that would have made many people blush (Nate for example) while she danced.

She looked down and smiled brightly at him.

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

When the song ended Callen held her waist again and helped her to get off the stool and onto the floor. Once there she kissed him passionately again but this time he wasn't caught by surprise.

Callen put his arms around her waist to pull her closer while she put her arms around his neck.

Their tongues fought for dominance once again and Callen was starting to feel that this wasn't just job anymore but he didn't dare to speak about it; he had nothing against it anyway.

When the pulled back their primary suspect was standing right next to them with a smile.

"Excuse me but I believe that you two like to have lots of fun. I have something here that can make your night even better. Are you interested?"

Callen looked at the man and spoke, without taking his arms out of Kensi's waist:

"Sir, we're federal agents and we're here for you. Don't try to escape because I have agents inside this very room that won't hesitate to shoot you if you try anything stupid."

The man looked stunned for a moment but didn't try anything. Callen took the handcuffs out of Kensi's handbag and arrested the man without drawing any attention to them.

They took him to the car so they could take him to the headquarters.

There, Sam gave Callen a big smirk that indicated that he had seen everything what happened between him and Kensi.

He would never let them see the end of it.

Callen thought for a while and reached a conclusion: he didn't want to see the end of it too.

With that though on his mind he got in the car and drove off with Sam sitting next to him and the suspect on the back while Kensi drove the other car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So? What do you think?

Should I continue with it or just leave it at that?

Please let me know.

xoxo Sarah


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone. Thank you for all your reviews…they made my day. So, here's the new chapter.

Let me know what you think, please!

X

X

X

X

**Chapter 2**

Callen and Sam walked trough the office door arguing once again about donuts. They were trying to decide which bakery had the best donuts in town and they couldn't come to an agreement.

"I'm telling you Sam, O'Neil had the best donuts ever. I have never tasted anything that good."

"Are you crazy? The one by my house has much better ones."

They reached the area that contained their desks and sat down.

Callen immediately noticed that Kensi wasn't there yet, at least not in her desk.

Before they could say anything else, Eric called them upstairs. They had a new case.

X

X

Sam and Callen were sitting on a car, bored like never before, doing surveillance work.

They were investigating the kidnapping of the daughter of a very important navy's commander.

They were looking at a building where the kid might be locked but there was nothing suspicious happening.

Kensi was sitting on a table in a nearby bar, pretending to read a magazine but ready to do something if needed.

Sam looked at his partner and caught him staring at the girl.

"You know, when I was little, y mother used to tell me that if I stared at a girl too much, her hears would start to burn."

Callen looked at him confused.

"And your point is…"

Sam smirked.

"My point is that Kensi is wearing earrings. If you keep staring at her like that, her earring will melt."

Callen knew that this topic would eventually come up. Sam still hadn't made any kind of commentary about the night at the club.

To tell the truth, he and Kensi hadn't spoken about it either but he could feel that things were a bit awkward between them. That made him realize that she had felt something in those kisses too.

"Shut up!"

"No. we need to talk about this G. What the hell was that the other night?"

Callen sighed.

"I don't know!"

"What do you mean?"

"For a few seconds it felt like we weren't working."

"Whoa…you felt something when you kissed her didn't you?"

Callen nodded.

"Is that so bad?"

"It depends…what are you planning on doing about that?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I need to talk with her."

"Yeah…that might be a good idea."

X

X

Four hours later they finally saw someone leaving the old building. By then they had already changed spots. Callen had stayed alone in the car while Sam had joined Kensi on the bar.

When they reached the office, Sam went to Nate to question the suspect and Callen stood behind to talk with Kensi who had driven a different car.

When she arrived to the office Callen went to her.

"Hey. I need to talk with you!"

Kensi nodded

"Okay but not now. I want to see the interrogation."

"Come on, it will only take a minute."

She shook her head.

"Sorry but I really want to see this one. We'll talk later."

And with that she left leaving a confused Callen behind. Was it just him or was she avoiding him at all costs?

X

X

It turned out that the man that they had arrested was working for a much dangerous man.

The team was now standing outside a warehouse. The man that they were looking for was inside with the kid that they were trying to save.

Sam was with Kensi trying to find a way to get inside while Callen was doing the same on his own.

Sam and Kensi tried every door but they were all locked.

Suddenly they hear Callen yell:

"Federal agents, drop your weapon."

They reached for their guns and ran in the direction of his voice.

Callen was pointing his gun to the man who had hid pointed at a young girl's head.

The man looked at them and laughed:

"Do you really think that all this show is going to stop me from killing her? Her father had specific orders. He didn't do what I told him to and now he must suffer for it. He got this one coming."

Kensi dropped her gun and Callen and Sam looked at her like as if she was completely crazy.

She started to the in the man's direction and only stopped when he pointed his gun directly at her head.

"Do you have death wish? You're way too young and way too attractive for that. If I were you, I would stay out there, behind those two. I'm sure that they won't let anything bad happen to you, sweetie."

The man laughed again with his gun still pointed at her head.

Callen and Sam took a step forward but were stopped by the man who said, without losing his aim out of Kensi's head:

"If you don't stand back right now, you'll both be covered in your friend's blood."

They immediately took a step back.

Kensi started talking then:

"My father was a Marine."

"And why is that any of my business? You think that I won't kill you because your daddy was an honoured man?"

"No but I know that you are an honoured man too who has a son waiting for you back home. You're only an honoured man who did a few bad choices."

"My son won't care if anything happens to me…He thinks that what I do is despicable."

"Why?"

"He is 14 years old. We're always moving from base to base. Last time that we moved he had to finish everything with his girlfriend and everything. That's why he hates what I do. That's why he hates me. He won't care."

The man was visibly tensing and Sam and Callen feared that he might loose control and shoot someone, most likely Kensi.

"I spent all my childhood going from base to base too. I hated what my father did too. For a while I thought that I hated my father too. You want to know what happened to him? He went out one night with his friend and he never came back. I realized then and there that I loved him more than anything else in this world. When I became more adult I also realized that what my father did wasn't despicable…it was something wonderful that actually helped many people. I miss him everyday…I can't get too close to anyone because I always remember what it felt like to loose my father. Do you really want this for your son? Do you want him to live forever like this? He won't be happy just because you're gone, I can assure you that. And I also know that he'd rather visit you in jail that in the graveyard."

Kensi stopped talking for a while and looked at the little girl. The man was slowly losing his grip on her. It was just a matter of time before he totally let go.

She looked back and saw Sam and Callen with their guns slightly down but still ready for action if needed.

She turned back to the man and continued:

"And you know what's worst in the middle of all this? I'll never know if he would have been proud of me right now or if he wouldn't…That hurts."

The man lowered his gun and let go of the girl who immediately ran into Callen's outstretched arms.

He whispered to Kensi, just as Sam was getting closer to him to arrest him:

"If my son became as strong as you are, I would have been very proud, just so you know…"

She nodded and Sam arrested him.

X

X

Kensi was sitting on her desk. Sam had already gone home and so had Hetty, Eric and Nate.

She knew that Callen was still there but that was probably because he would often sleep there.

Her suspicions were confirmed when he sat on a char next to hers.

She looked at him and saw his light smile.

"I agree with him."

She looked at him confused.

"What?"

"The guy that we arrested today…I'm sure that your father would be very proud of you right now."

Callen reached out and wiped away the tear that was making its way down her face but to no avail because more tears followed that one.

He knew that that day had been hard for her. She rarely talked about her father and when she did she never revealed any kind of personal details.

He pulled her off her chair and made her sit sideways on his lap, hugging her.

She hide her head on the crook of his neck and kept on crying for a while he whispered sweet things on her ear and rubbed her back.

They eventually fell asleep jut like that: with Callen laying down on the couch and Kensi curled up right next to him, his arms around her and hear head on his chest.

X

X

So? What do you think?

Please let me know…

Xoxo Sarah


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry that it took me so long to write this chapter but I had to rewrite it at least 3 times and I think that it still didn't come out as I wanted it to.

Anyway…here's the new chapter.

Please let me know what you think about it.

Xoxo Sarah

TANGLED UP IN ME

CHAPTER 3

Kensi woke up the next morning and noticed right away that she wasn't home. It took her a few seconds to notice that she wasn't alone either.

She felt Callen's strong arms around her and that made her feel safe and protected. She loved that feeling and it had been a long time since she had had it.

Kensi remembered every single word and touch from the night before.

She had completely broken down in front of him and the weirdest thing was that she didn't feel ashamed because of it. Callen had comforted her in a way that she was sure that no one else could.

She remembered all the sweets words that he had whispered in her ear while stroking her back in an attempt to calm her down; she remembered how he had lowered them both onto the couch while keeping his arms around her; she remembered how sweet and caring he had been.

Kensi smiled and stood like that, in his embrace, with her head in his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

She also remembered the night of their undercover mission. That simple kiss had made her feel alive. She had actually felt a spark when their lips touched.

She wanted more.

She wanted Callen.

That realization med her smile and freeze at the same time.

What if that kiss hadn't meant anything for him?

X

X

X

Callen woke up and looked down at his chest.

Kensi was still lying next to him, with her head still resting on his chest.

He had his arms around her and it felt incredibly good.

She was the most amazing woman that he had ever met (and he had met quite a few while working). She was strong and fearless but also feminine and absolutely gorgeous. The way that her curls fell around her always made him wonder exactly how long it took her to comb her hair like that in the morning.

She almost never wore makeup but that was also because she didn't need to wear it.

She was still beautiful without it.

Callen looked at her body and smiled.

Her body was amazing too but he didn't want to think about it because then he would have a «below the waist» problem and she might notice that, which would be embarrassing for both of them.

Callen knew that she was already awake.

She was drawing patterns in his chest with her finger without even realizing that she was doing it.

He knew a lot of things about her: he knew that she always spoke with her mother in Portuguese; she always rolled her eyes when Eric got a new toy; she always curled a strand of her around her finger when she was thinking about something that had happened; she always bit her lip when something made her sad.

He decided to let her know that he was awake. He stroked her arm lightly before saying:

"Good morning!"

She didn't look at him but answered anyway:

"Good morning!"

She got up and went to check her watch without looking at Callen. She was afraid that he would read he like a book as he always did and would find out what she felt for him. She was afraid that he didn't feel the same way…that would break her heart. With time, Kensi had learned not to create false expectations about things because she usually got terribly disappointed. She valued Callen's amazing friendship and that was something that she didn't want to end.

"It's 7 a.m.! I better go home to have a shower and change clothes…see you in a bit!"

With that she went home, leaving once again a very confused G Callen behind, sitting on the couch.

X

X

X

So? What do you think?

Please let me know

Xoxo Sarah


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Callen walked through the doors of the headquarters and looked around. Sam was sitting on his desk reading something, Nate was sitting on the couch, also reading and Eric was probably upstairs like usually.

What called his attention was that Hetty wasn't alone in her office; Kensi was with her.

Hetty was rubbing her back while giving her a cup of tea.

Callen frowned. Something was wrong.

It had been two days since they had slept in that couch together and they still hadn't spoken about it. Every time that he tried to do so, Kensi would change subject or avoid him. He knew that they had to talk; they had to solve things between them.

He went to his desk and dropped his bag.

"What's wrong with Kensi?"

Sam and Nate shrugged but Sam was the one who answered his question:

"I have no idea. When I arrived, she was already there with Hetty. She seems nervous."

Nate looked away and Callen understood that he knew more than what he was letting on.

"What do you know, Nate?"

"Me? Nothing…"

Sam and Callen looked at each other and Callen continued:

"You're such a terrible liar. I'm going to ask you again and this time, try to tell the truth or lie better. What do you know that you're not telling us, Nate?"

Nate sighed

"An ex-marine was found dead last night."

Callen frowned

"And what's the big deal about that?"

"The man was one of the guys who were with Kensi's father on the night that he was killed. Kensi found him two months ago and talked to them but he didn't tell her anything that she didn't know already. She knew that he was hiding something."

"Why didn't she tell us that?"

"Kensi is a very strong person. She can't stand to have people worrying about her."

"Then how do you know?"

"Hetty made her came talk to me about it."

Callen sat on his desk, looking at Hetty's office. He wanted to go there and comfort Kensi but he knew that that was too risky for him and for Nate because as soon as she found out that he had told them she would probably punch him in the nose, hard.

A few seconds later Kensi got up and left not only Hetty's office but also the building. It took Callen two seconds to follow her.

He found her next to her car and called her:

"Kensi…Wait!"

She did so, much to his surprise.

"Why are you leaving?"

She gave him a very light smile before answering:

"I'm sure that Nate already told you what happened. This case is too close to me so Hetty took me out of it. She sent me home until you guys find out who murdered him."

"Are you okay?"

She shrugged

"I've been better. I've made peace with this a long time ago."

"You've made peace with what?"

"I'll never know what happened to my father and I just have to accept that fact."

Callen sighed

"Kensi…You're father was with three other men that night. You only spoke with one. Maybe someday you'll find the other ones and they will tell you. Don't give up, okay?"

Kensi smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Callen. Now, go find the bad guy!"

Callen nodded and turned around to leave but she called him again so he turned around. Kensi hugged him for a few seconds and he returned that hug, smiling.

She pulled back with a smile and got in the car to leave.

Callen waited until she left the parking lot and then went inside to find the guy who had done this.

X

X

Two hours later they found one of the other men who had been with Kensi's father on the night of his murder. He had been the last person that the men had talked to.

They found an address and went there.

Sam and Callen were received by an old man who let them in as soon as they told him why they had come.

They were sitting on the couch drinking a cup of tea when the man spoke:

"Andrew called me two months ago. He told me that Richard's daughter had found him and had done him a few questions about her father's death. He didn't answer to them because we all agreed not to tell anyone what had happened that night. She gave up and left."

Callen spoke:

"We already know that part…"

"Well, Andrew called us all then. He was feeling a bit guilty with all of that. He said that that young woman deserved to know the truth about her father's death. We all agreed with him."

The man took a sip of his tea and smiled before continuing:

"I remember her like as if it was yesterday. Kensi Blye…she was an amazing young girl. She always had a smile on her face, no matter what. Once, she told us that when she was a big woman, she wanted to kill the bad guys. We all laughed, of course. She was very violent but sweet though. I remember her first punch…This kid decided that it would be fun to tell her that she was very hot so she punched him straight in the nose. Poor kid never got close to her again."

By then the three men were laughing. The man was laughing because of the memory; Sam and Callen were laughing because that sounded just like the girl they knew.

"Anyway, we all wanted her to have some peace of mind so we all agreed to go to her and tell her the truth but now we will have to reschedule."

Callen frowned

"Why is that?"

"We were supposed to meet tomorrow and then we would go find her."

Callen and Sam looked at each other.

"Do you think that that might be the reason why your friend was killed?"

"I wouldn't be surprised except for the fact that the man who killed Kensi's father is in jail. He was arrested because he was selling drugs a few years ago."

"Can you give us a name?"

"David Parker"

"Thank you, sir. We think that it's best if you come with us. We fear for your safety and until we know why and who killed your friend you will stay under our protection."

The man nodded and left with them.

X

X

Kensi was sitting on her couch when the doorbell rang. She got up and went to answer the door but there was no one there. When she was about to close the door she felt a body standing right behind her and a hand covering her mouth so she wouldn't scream. When she was about to bite said hand she felt a needle in her left arm and everything went black.

TO BE CONTINUED…

X

X

X

So? What do you think?

Please let me know…

Xoxo Sarah


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Callen and Sam were back with Eric trying to figure out who was David Parker. Eric was searching everything about the guy.

"Okay…David Parker is 46 years old. He was a marine until he was arrested a few years ago for selling drugs to teenagers in a nearby high school."

Callen asked Eric what really mattered:

"Is he still in jail?"

"No. He got out of it 5 months ago."

This time it was Sam who spoke:

"So this guy had the motive and the opportunity to kill him. Do you have an address?"

"Sure. Here you go!"

Eric gave Callen a paper with the guy's address but before the agents could leave the room Callen's phone rang.

"It's Kensi…"

Callen picked up the phone and answered:

"Hi, Kensi! Is everything okay?"

Callen heard a male laugh and immediately made a sign so Eric would record the conversation.

"Don't worry agent Callen…Everything is okay here!"

By then, Eric was already recording the call and Sam was listening to it too.

"Should I assume that I'm talking to David Parker?"

The man on the other side of the line laughed again:

"You are free to assume whatever you want to Agent Callen…Now, let's talk about what really matters here. I have a young girl with me that happens to be your friend, am I right?"

"I believe that that is true because you're speaking through her phone. Can I talk to her?"

The man laughed once again before answering:

"Not yet, agent Callen."

"Why not?"

Callen was trying to keep is voice calm so he wouldn't upset the man.

"I'm afraid that Kensi is sleeping right now. I'm sure that she will be awake in a few hours though…You may talk to her then but only if you behave."

"What do you want from me?"

"It quite simple agent Callen…You talked to a man who told you that I was the really culprit by Kensi's father death but I'm not."

"So you are David Parker, right?"

"Yes, I am David Parker. You probably have my address by now but I can assure you that I'm not at home. In fact, you won't be able to find me until I want you to. Now, I need you to find the real killer."

"How do I know that Kensi is okay?"

"You will have to believe in me, agent Callen. I can assure you that I do not want to hurt Kensi but I will if I have to. Now, focus on finding our guy and I'll call you later, when our sleeping beauty wakes up!"

David Parker hang up and Callen turned to Eric

"Did you find out where he is?"

"No. He is using an untraceable phone."

"How are we going to find the real killer, then? What do we know about Kensi's father's death?"

"Not much. He was found the day after. They had to use dental records to identify him!"

"Sam, let's go interrogate the men we brought here this morning. Let's see if he knows anything. Eric, talk to Hetty…see if she knows something else about this."

With that much said Callen and Sam left to interrogate the man.

X

X

Kensi woke up and looked around. She was tied to a chair in the middle of what looked like a warehouse. Her vision was a bit blurred and her head was pounding like a hammer. She tried to untie herself but the rope was too tight so there was nothing that she could do. Then, she heard a laugh.

"You can try to untie that rope but you will soon find out that you won't be able to do it."

She knew that voice.

"David Parker…I remember you. Why did you kidnap me?"

He laughed again before giving her an answer:

"I'm sorry but it had to be done. You need to know the truth about everything and if I didn't do this those sick bastards would fill you up with lies. You are a good girl and I can assure you that I do not want to hurt you but I will if I have to. I'm not going back to jail because of them."

"You kidnapped a federal agent…you're going to jail for that!"

"Yes, but I'm guilty of that…I didn't kill your father, Kensi!"

Kensi frowned

"I never said that you did!"

"But they were going to tell you that. I'm innocent…"

"Please, let me go!"

"I don't think so. I'm sorry but they need to learn the harder way. Nobody messes with me and gets away with it…!"

He was yelling by then and Kensi was starting to get scared.

"Calm down…"

"Don't tell me to calm down!"

And with that, he hit her in the forehead with his gun, making her black out again.

X

X

Callen and Sam were outside the interrogation room.

"Something about his story isn't right…If Andrew wanted to tell Kensi the whole truth a while ago, why would this David Parker guy wait this long to kill him?"

"Maybe he only found out what he wanted to do now!"

Nate frowned

"I don't think so. That guy is obviously lying. When you brought him here he seemed to be nervous, like as if he was hiding something. When you started to ask him all those questions, he wasn't trying to remember what had happened that night, he was trying to remember the lie that he had told you guys. Try to ask him to tell his story backwards…I bet that he won't be able to do so. When we reversal a lie we only reversal it in a certain order. If someone ask us to tell it backwards we can't because we're not trying to remember something that happened, we're trying to remember something that we invented."

Callen and Sam looked at each other and then Sam got back inside to do as Nate had told him to do.

Turns out that Nate was right. The man couldn't tell the story backwards. He was lying.

Sam was joining them again when Callen's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Kensi's phone again so he took a deep breath to calm himself down and then answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Agent Callen…I'm calling to receive an update. How is your investigation going?"

"Let's make a deal; I'll tell you how the investigation is going after you let me talk to Kensi."

"I'm afraid that I can't do that. Kensi was not behaving so I had to take care of that. I like silence…She will wake up soon but for now she's taking a nap again."

Callen was starting to fear for her health but tried to remain calm anyway.

"Okay then. We found out that one of the guys was lying so we're looking up for new clues on the case. It shouldn't take long. When can I get Kensi back?"

David laughed

"That depends on your behavior, agent Callen. I must warn you that she talks too much when she's awake so I will have to keep her asleep and I'm out of drugs so I'll have to use more aggressive methods. You have to hurry up…"

And with that he hang up leaving a very scared Callen to handle the case.

X

X

Kensi woke up once again but this time, the pain in her head was much worse. She could tell that her forehead had been bleeding and it was probably bruised now, with an open cut.

David laughed when he realized that she was awake.

"Welcome back, Kensi!"

"Are you crazy? Why did you hit me with that? I wasn't even trying to escape…"

He yelled at her

"I like silence so shut up or I'll have to do it again!"

"Do you think I'm scared of you? I can handle this…I can handle a lot more than this. Besides, how long do you think that you can keep me here without anyone finding me?"

Before she could say anything else, he slapped her.

"Can you shut up now?"

Kensi felt a sting in her face. Her lip was busted and bleeding…she could feel it.

This was bad!

X

X

Five hours later and the two men who were guilty not only for Andrew's death but also for Kensi's father's death were arrested.

Callen called David Parker and gave him enough proofs of that.

"Very well, agent Callen. I'll send you a text message with the address where you can pick up Kensi."

"Is she okay?"

David laughed

"You'll see for yourself, agent Callen."

He hang up and Sam and Callen drove to the address that he had texted them.

It was a warehouse. Both agents got out of the car and immediately raised their guns. After making sure that there was no one around, they opened the door and entered the warehouse.

They spotted Kensi right away. She was tied to a chair, with her eyes covered by a cloth and duct tape on her mouth.

Callen and Sam ran to her. They could see a dark bruise and a cut on her forehead.

She wasn't moving and they realized that the guy had put her unconscious before he left.

Callen removed the cloth of her eyes and gently took off the duct tape of her mouth while Sam cut the ropes.

Callen could now see her busted lip too along with a bruise in her left eye.

Sam called 911 while Callen tried to wake her up.

She opened her eyes a few minutes before the ambulance arrived. She looked at Callen weakly and he smiled at her:

"It's okay…We're here Kensi! You're safe now!"

She tried to give him a very light smile but Callen knew that she was too weak to do so. He took her in his arms and went outside where Sam was waiting for the ambulance. Sam gave Callen a smile.

"She's okay, G. You can breathe now!"

And he did. Callen looked down at the girl in his arms and smiled. She was in bad shape but she was safe. She was okay and that was all that mattered. They would eventually find the guy who had done this to her but at the moment, Callen breathed in relief because the woman he loved (in secret and without her knowledge) was back in his arms. He would take care of her. He would help her to heal her wounds. Everything was going to be okay.

Of course, they needed to talk first but that was just a small detail.

The ambulance arrived and Callen drove with her to the hospital while Sam followed them in the car.

The doctors assured them that Kensi was going to be okay. The drug was getting out of her system and the wounds weren't very hard to heal.

They all breathed in relief. She was going to be okay.

X

X Next Chapter: The talk between Kensi and Callen

X

So? What do you think?

Please let me know…

Xoxo Sarah


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It had been two weeks since the most awful day of Callen's life, the day in which Kensi had been kidnapped. She was already back to work but he still hadn't talked to her.

Sam was sitting on his desk discussing a few things with Nate, things that he couldn't care less about.

Kensi was sitting on the couch near her desk with a magazine in her hands. He smiled and went to sit next to her. She smiled at him when she saw him too and made room so he could sit next to her.

Callen could still see a very light scar on her forehead that the doctor had told her that would eventually go away. She stopped reading her magazine and turned to him.

"Believe it or not but they're talking about Spiderman. Sam thinks that he's the best while Nate thinks that Superman is actually the best one. They have been talking about this for half an hour now."

Callen laughed but then he remembered that he wanted to have a serious conversation with her so he turned serious.

She looked at him with some concern but he smiled.

"We need to talk about a few things."

She sighed and nodded.

"I know. Meet me at my house at 9 p.m. and we'll talk. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure. Now let's stop this ridiculous conversation about Spiderman and Superman."

She laughed and they both got up to do just that.

X

X

It had been a very calm day. Kensi was sitting on her living room couch looking at the clock. She knew that they needed to talk and that's exactly why she was so nervous. She liked him a lot and if he didn't feel the same way for her, things would become very awkward between them and they would have to ask for transference.

She smiled then. She had seen the way that he looked at her. She could tell that he felt something for her, even if it was just lust. She couldn't honestly say that she didn't feel that for him too. A few weeks ago she had seen him in the gym with Sam and he was shirtless. Since then, that image had been haunting her dreams. He had the most amazing body ever. Sometimes, she would wake up in the middle of the night wishing that he was right there next to her so she could do the things that she had been dreaming about.

Before her thoughts could get any further, the doorbell rang. Kensi looked at the clock and realized that it was exactly 9 p.m. which meant that it was Callen on the other side of the door.

She got up and went to answer the door.

As soon as she did, she motioned Callen to get inside and handed him a beer. He thanked her and they both sat down on her couch. The silence was hanging in the air because none of them knew where to start this kind of talk. Finally, Callen turned to her and started:

"You know that we need to have this talk, right?"

"Yes…"

"And you know why we need to have this talk, right?"

"I have my suspicions…"

Callen sighed.

"Kensi, ever since that thing in the bar, things have been kind of weird between us. We need to set things straight before it starts affecting our job and our relationship."

"I know that I'm just scared that after this, things will never be the same again. I don't want things to change between us, I really like the way we work together and how we get along so well. I really like going out to eat donuts behind Sam's back jus to piss him off."

Callen laughed at this.

"Me too and that's exactly why we need to talk. If we don't solve this, things will never get back to the way they were before."

"Okay then. You start!"

"Why me?"

She smiled at him.

"Because I said so."

Callen laughed

"Okay…Let's start with the kiss. Why did you kiss me? Was it just because of the mission or did it mean something for you?"

Kensi sighed

"It meant something for me. What about you? Why did you kiss me?"

"Hey, I'm the one doing the questions here. You wanted me to start now you'll have to live with it. Did you feel something when you kissed me?"

She sighed again and looked down at her lap and at the beer in her hands. Should she be honest with him?

"I'm not sure. I felt something but I'm not sure what."

Callen touched her face gently and made her look at him then he whispered:

"Then I guess we'll have to try again to see if you know what you feel about it."

Before Kensi could ask him what he meant with that, Callen leaned in and connected their lips. The moment his lips touched hers he felt all the thoughts flying out of his head. He didn't care about the talk anymore, he just wanted her. He felt a powerful spark travelling through his entire body when her tongue touched his lips to ask for entrance and when their tongues touched he lost all his self-control and he could tell that she did too by the way that she kissed him.

Callen's hand made their way down her body, stopping at her waist. When he started to stroke her thigh while his other hand was making its way under her shirt, Kensi straddled him. She had her hands around his neck while his were both under her shirt, touching her waist and back.

When air became an issue, they pulled back without removing their hands from their places and looked at eachother. Their eyes were darker than usual and they were breathing heavily. Callen was afraid of her reaction because he had been the one to start all this but all of that was erased when she laughed softly and stroked his hair.

"Well, that was definitely something…"

Callen laughed too and kept his hands on her waist, still under her shirt that he was dying to take off.

"Yes, it was."

Then she leaned in and kissed him again as passionately as before or maybe even more. Her hands started to make their way down his body and lifted his shirt to take it off. They broke the kiss only for a few seconds to allow her to take the shirt completely out of his body. When their lips connected again, she stroked his chest and abs making him even more impatient. He wanted her and he couldn't stop anymore.

Callen made her wrap her legs around his waist and got up, carrying her to her bedroom while taking of her shirt and leaving it somewhere on her hallway. If they were going to do this, they were going to do this right. He carried her to her bed and lay down on it, with her on top of him. She started to kiss his neck and making her way down his chest. When she reached his waist, the last bit of his control snapped and he flipped them over, managing to rip off her bra on the way. This was going to be a very good night, he could feel it.

X

X

So? What do you think?

Please let me know…

Xoxo Sarah


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Callen walked in the Office just like in any other day. Sam was sitting on his desk and Nate was sitting next to him. When they saw him, they both looked up clearly a bit shocked. He sat on his own desk and waited for the interrogation that was about to occur. Sam leaned back on his chair and started:

"How did you got here latter than me?"

Callen shrugged

"I slept in."

Nate and Sam looked at each other and Sam continued:

"You never sleep in. Tough night last night?"

Callen smiled and started to go through the paper work sitting on top of his desk.

"I guess you can say that…"

Sam and Nate were both looking at him, both surprised by his answer. Callen wasn't the type of guy who took girls home just for fun and he sure as hell wasn't the type of guy who admitted that out loud. He always kept his affairs a secret, not that he had many. He was more the kind of guy who lived for his work and didn't create any kind of emotional bond.

"What do you mean by that? You met someone last night?"

Before he had the chance to answer, Kensi walked through the door and sat on her desk.

"Good morning, boys!"

They greeted her back and turned to Callen.

"Well, aren't you going to answer?"

Kensi turned to them, curious.

"Answer to what?"

Sam was the one who answered her, smiling:

"Callen slept in today because he had a tough night last night!"

Kensi looked at Callen with a huge smile on her face.

"Really? Have you met someone last night?"

"You can say that…"

Sam sat closer to him.

"Come on, G. Stop giving us half answers. We want details. How was she?"

Callen looked at Sam

"I'm sure that your wife would love to know that you want to know all the details about my sex life!"

"I don't want to know all the details about your sex life…I just want to know what kind of girl made G Callen forget everything about his life rules. I'm already fan of this girl. It takes someone with balls to do that! So, how is she?"

Callen just smiled and turned back to his paperwork but Sam wasn't satisfied yet.

"Come one, G. Blond, brunette…give me something here!"

"So you can mock me about it? No, thanks."

Callen was saved by Eric who called him upstairs. They had a new case.

Callen, Sam and Kensi went upstairs under the intense stare of Nate. Something was definitely going on with Callen. He was happy that morning. He had never seen him that happy. He agreed with Sam in one thing: he was already a fan of the girl who made him that happy.

X

X

Kensi and Callen were both sitting inside the car. They were doing surveillance work once again and needless to say that they were both bored.

Sam had gone to the victim's house to talk to his wife and see what he could find out.

Suddenly, Callen pinched Kensi's arm.

She turned to him with a shocked expression:

"What was that for?"

"That was for what you did to me this morning!"

Kensi smiled at him, a flirty smile that he knew all too well now.

"I'm aware of what I did to you this morning but I doubt that we are talking about the same thing because what I did to you was pretty damn good and what you just did wasn't!"

Callen laughed

"I'm not talking about that. What you did this morning was pretty damn good. What wasn't good was what you did to me when Sam was questioning me!"

Kensi looked at him confused.

"What did I do?"

"The problem was what you didn't do. You could have helped me out, don't you think?"

Kensi laughed.

"How was I supposed to help you out?"

"You could have told something to Sam that would have made him back off."

"You were the one who told him that you had had a tough night last night…"

"That wasn't exactly a lie…"

"I know but you were the one who spiced up his curiosity…"

"Yes, because I arrived to work later than he did which was your fault."

"How was that my fault? You were the one who took forever to get ready…"

"And why did I take forever to get ready?"

"That's not the point!"

"That's exactly the point. I arrived later than him because of you and that's what spiced up his curiosity. The least you could have done was helping me out."

Kensi leaned in and kissed his earlobe.

"I'll make it up to you!"

He looked at her with a smirk.

"Promise?"

She laughed and looked ahead, to the suspect's door.

"Promise!"

Callen smiled and went back to just look at that damn door.

X

X

They were in the boathouse interrogating the suspect. Kensi and Callen and caught him by a neighbor's pool and he had throw his laptop to the water but Kensi had jumped inside and caught it while Callen caught the guy.

Kensi didn't have any dry clothes in the boathouse so she had dressed one of Callen's shirts and had kept her pants that were already dry. Sam was with the suspect and Callen was watching it from the outside. Kensi was sitting on the couch with Nate who was staring at her.

After a while that got to her and she turned to him. She caught him staring but he didn't look away making her even more nervous. She whispered, to avoid disturbing Callen while he was watching Sam with the suspect:

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Callen gave you his shirt!"

"In case you didn't notice, my clothes were all wet and I didn't have anything to wear here. I needed something dry and he had a spare shirt on his car. What's the problem with that?"

"There isn't one."

"Then why are you staring at me like that?"

"Because he smiled when he saw you with his shirt!"

"And what's the problem with that?"

"Do you know that men are the most possessive people that exist?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Men like to see women wearing his clothes because it proves to everyone else that that girl is his girl. That's the ultimate act of possessiveness."

"Callen didn't give me his shirt because he was being possessive; he gave it to me because my clothes were wet!"

"I know that! What I'm saying is that he liked seeing you with his shirt and you like that!"

"You're not making any sense, Nate."

"When he saw you with his shirt and smiled, you returned his smile. You even blushed a bit. You were the one he spent the night with, weren't you?"

Nate said that with a smile and Kensi knew that there was no use denying it. Nate always found out the truth.

"Please don't tell anyone!"

"Don't worry, Kensi! You secret's safe with me!"

"Thank you, Nate!"

They turned back to the screen and saw that Sam had just finished the interrogation and arrested the man. He was guilty after all.

X

X

**So? What do you think?**

**Please let me know…**

**Xoxo Sarah **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It was another regular morning in the operation's center. Callen and Sam were sitting on their desks talking about last night's basketball game, Nate was reading a magazine and Eric was showing one of his new toys to Hetty.

Callen looked over at the door once again. Kensi was late and that wasn't normal. She was always one of the first ones to get there, even though she normally took forever to get ready. He picked up his cell phone to call her but as soon as he did she walked through the doors and he had to contain his laughter.

Kensi was wearing the same clothes she had worn the night before, on their first kind-of date, a black mini dress and a pair of high heels.

They had decided to go to a bar together the night before because they both desperately needed to forget the hard day at work. After that, they had returned to his apartment.

At first, Callen was going to pretend that he hadn't seen her and distract the guys so she could go change without drawing to much attention, but then he remembered that she hadn't defended him in that talk with Sam. Instead, he smirked and turned to her.

"Kenz…Late night, huh?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, everyone turned to her.

Hetty smiled and came to her rescue.

"Miss Blye had a very important assignment last night! How did it go dearie?"

Kensi played along but they weren't fooling anyone, much less Callen who knew what had really happened and just stood there, trying to hide his smile.

"It went very well. We gathered some very important intel…"

"Very well then. Please return your outfit to the wardrobe and put on the clothes that are waiting for you at your locker."

Kensi smiled at the older woman and mouthed a "thank you" before going to her locker.

Callen smirked and turned to Hetty.

"Nice try, Hetty!"

Hetty just turned around and went back to her desk while the guys just stood there looking at each other and thinking about what had just happened.

Kensi was never going to see the end of it.

**X**

**X**

Callen walked into the locker area with a coffee in his hands, ready to protect himself if the situation required him to do so. Facing an angry Kensi was something that he never looked forward to. He had seen her anger a couple of times before and it was a truly scary thing to watch.

He was slowly moving forward, afraid of what could happen to him.

Turned out, he had a right to be scared.

As soon as she saw him, Kensi turned bright red with anger and shut her locker with a little too much strength, turning her back to him.

Callen walked to her and tried to hand her the coffee but she wouldn't turn around. He smiled.

"Kensi, come on. Are you going to be mad at me because of this?"

She turned back to him and whispered, afraid to be heard.

"You did this on purpose, didn't you? You wanted to humiliate me on purpose so your turned off your alarm clock…"

"No way. I did not turn off that alarm clock…"

"Then why didn't it go off?"

"Because I never use it and last night I had other things on my mind, as you know so I didn't even remember to turn it on!"

"You could have woken me up, then!"

"I left very early to go meet Sam. Every morning, we go for a run and donuts. When I left you were sleeping very peacefully and I couldn't bring myself to wake you up. I thought that you would wake up on time. I'm sorry!"

"Fine, I forgive you for that but what about just a few minutes ago? You could have distracted the guys so they wouldn't see me…you didn't need to call their attention to me!"

Callen looked around and after making sure that there was no one in sight, he got closer to her and kissed her lightly on the lips while handing her the coffee.

"That was payback for what you did the other day." He explained

Kensi smiled at him.

"Okay, then. If that's the way you want to play, we'll play it! Remember, there's no going back now."

And with that she left to her desk, leaving Callen slightly scared. Whenever Kensi played something, it meant trouble. He was pretty sure that this time, he would be the one in trouble.

**X**

**X**

Callen went to his desk and sat down. Sam was staring at Kensi, waiting for her to say something but she just kept staring at the computer in front of her. After a couple of seconds she lost it and turned to Sam.

"Is there something on my face?"

Sam laughed but shook his head.

"Let me guess: first date. Am I right?"

"No."

Sam frowned.

"You went on a second date?"

"No."

Sam was even more confused.

"Then why did you walk in like that?"

"You heard Hetty, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did but I also know that was a very lousy way to cover for you. What happened last night?"

"Okay, you want the truth?"

"Yes, I want the whole truth."

"Okay, then. I was sitting on the bar and this very hot guy walks up to me and says something like 'I noticed your boots. It takes a girl with an unique style for me to notice. Can I offer you a drink?' So I let him buy me that drink."

"Are you kidding me? A guy walks up to you with that cheesy pick-up line and you let him buy you a drink?" Sam asked incredulously.

Kensi turned to Callen who was trying hard not to laugh and then turned back at Sam.

"Why wouldn't I? He was kind of cute!"

X

X

X

So? What do you think?

Xoxo Sarah


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Callen was of the brick of a breakdown.

His day had started amazingly well, but it had gone downhill _fast_.

He had been woken up by two amazing hands making their way down his body. Kensi had teased him until he almost begged her to do something. But just when it was getting good, she gave him her best sweet smile and left to take a shower, leaving him with a very big problem to solve.

When he tried to get in the bathroom too, he noticed that she had locked the door to stop him from going in.

Ten minutes later, when she had finally finished her shower, she unlocked the door to let him in, noticing that his problem was still there. After a very cold shower, Callen had gone to his underwear drawer and noticed that his boxers were all gone.

He knew that this was her revenge because of the dress thing but she was going way too far with it. He hated going commando. Lucky for him, she had pitied him and had left a pair inside the fridge.

This woman was completely crazy.

He grabbed his car keys and went to pick up Sam. Kensi had left already.

After picking him up, both men went to work. Sam noticed that Callen wasn't in a very good mood but hadn't said anything about it.

When they entered the office, Callen immediately locked eyes with the woman that had been driving him crazy since the moment he had woken up that morning. She had a very big smile on her face and Callen gave her a look to let her know that she was in trouble.

Sam sat on his desk and Callen did the same. Nate made his way downstairs and grabbed Kensi's arm, to everyone's amazement, and took her to his office.

X

X

Nate made Kensi sit down and stared at her for a couple of seconds before speaking.

"You have to tell Hetty!"

Kensi looked at him confused.

"What do I have to tell Hetty?"

"I've been thinking about this for a very long time and I think that it's the best thing to do. Hetty needs to know about this because it can be important in the future."

"Nate, you're rambling. What do I have to tell Hetty?"

"You have to tell her about you and Callen."

"Are you crazy? No one can know about that…I haven't even told Callen that you know about us. If we do tell Hetty she will split us all up. I've been working with this guys for years now and you want me to throw away all of that for something that I'm not even sure if it's going to work?"

"What do you mean by that? You don't know if this is going to work?"

"Of course I don't. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not the best person with relationships. In fact, we're not even in a relationship."

"You two aren't dating?"

"No. Not yet, anyway."

"Then what is this?"

"I don't know, Nate. We don't talk about that. We go out when we don't feel like being home, we have sex, we kiss, we stay in the same house but we're not dating!"

"You do realize that is the definition of dating, right?"

"No, it isn't. Dating is not just that."

Nate sat down in front of her, trying to understand what was going on inside her head.

"Then what is your definition of dating?"

"Dating is more intimate than this."

"More intimate than sex?"

"Dating is not just about sex. Dating has to do with sharing what we feel with not only each other but also with the ones around us. What we have is a complete secret."

"Why does it have to be a secret?"

"Because I can't let Hetty find out."

"Okay, and what's stopping you from telling Sam? You know that he would never tell Hetty, not even if he was tortured."

"I don't know. Like I said, we never talk about this."

"Don't you think that you should? I mean, Sam is your friend and one of Callen's best friends. Telling him would be a good idea. He will find out, sooner or later."

"I know that but what am I supposed to tell Callen?"

"Talk to him about these things."

"Callen is just like me; he's afraid of commitment because he suffered enough already. He can't open up to me because he's afraid that I'll hurt him too."

"What about you? Aren't you afraid that he'll hurt you too?"

"Of course I am but I also know that he would never do that to me, at least not on purpose."

"Kensi, those walls that you build around yourself to keep out all the pain are great but you have to remember that those walls can also keep out the happiness. You have to destroy those walls and let Callen see you. Maybe that's all he really needs"

"Callen knows me…he has seen the real me many times before."

"That's not true."

"Why do you say that? This talk makes no sense. I have work to do, you know."

Kensi was ready to leave when Nate's voice made her stop and turn around.

"Maybe you should let him see you around your loved ones. Why don't you take him to see your family with you this weekend?"

"So, basically, you think that I should take him with me to meet my family when not even Sam knows about this thing we have? That's insane. We're not even dating…how many times do I have to repeat that to you?"

"Many because every time you say that, you're not just trying to convince me of that fact, you're also trying to convince yourself. Talk to him, Kensi. Maybe he'll surprise you. You want him to let you in but first you have to let him in. Trust me on this and talk to Callen."

Kensi turned around and went to her desk, receiving weird looks from Sam and Callen.

Maybe Nate was right, but she was afraid that if she did asked him that, he would back off. She didn't want him to back off, not when she was falling this hard for him.

She needed to do it; she needed to have a serious talk with him. All she could do now was hope for the best.

X

X

X

"To love is to risk not being loved in return. To hope is to risk pain. To try is to risk failure, but risk must be taken because the greatest hazard in life is to risk nothing."

Next chapter: the most important talk ever

X

X

So? What do you think?

Xoxo Sarah


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The idea of having a talk about their relationship with Callen had gone out the window a few hours ago. The moment they had entered the house, Callen had decided that he needed payback for what Kensi had done to him that morning. What Kensi didn't know was that his idea of revenge involved handcuffs and lots of chocolate spread all over her body.

After a very long shower to remove all the evidences of chocolate from their bodies, they sat on the couch just watching TV. Suddenly, Kensi remembered that they really needed to talk about their relationship. She turned to him and turned off the TV. Callen just looked at her, a bit shocked but smiling.

"We need to talk about something!" she told him

"Nothing good ever comes out of a sentence like that. What's wrong?"

"We need to talk about this."

"What exactly is 'this'?"

"That's what I want to know. What is this?"

"Kensi, that doesn't make any sense…What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about us. We have sex, we talk and we watch TV…What is this?"

Callen sighed and looked away for a few seconds before turning his gaze back at her.

"To be honest, I have no idea. You're the girl who doesn't do second dates and I'm the guy with tons of problems. I can't give you an answer to that question, at least not yet."

Kensi sighed and looked away.

"Then we have to stop this." she said

"Because I can't give you an answer yet?" he asked

"No, Callen. We need to end this because I can't keep doing something that can end up hurting me. I've been hurt one too many times."

"Look, for now this is just sex. We're two adults who find each other attractive. What's the problem with that?"

"There's no problem with that. I'm just afraid that if we keep doing this we'll get in it to deep and as I said already, I don't want to get hurt. And I don't want to lose you as a friend either."

Callen sighed and reached out to grab her chin, making her look directly at him.

"If that's what you want, I'm okay with it but please know that I would NEVER hurt you, Kensi. You're one of my best friends, you're the only one who actually understands me and you're the only one who's not afraid of my bad moods. I trust you with my life every single day when we're at work and I know that you trust me with yours too. I understand that you're afraid of getting hurt but when it comes to me, you don't need to be."

Kensi looked into his baby blue eyes and melted at the honesty and care she saw there. Everything he had said was true. She trusted him with her life and with her heart. She knew that if there was anyone who would never hurt her intentionally, it was Callen.

"I know that. I know that you wouldn't hurt me. I just want to know if this is going somewhere or if it is just sex."

Callen sighed and gave her one of his best smiles, one that he kept out of everyone's sight.

"I would never do that to you, Kensi. I would never start something with you just for the sex."

She gave him a very rare shy smile. She was never shy.

"So, you actually like me?" she asked him disbelievingly

"You actually thought I didn't? Because if you did, you're not as smart as I thought you were." He joked, "Besides, if I didn't like you, I would have never punished you so gently for what you did to me this morning!"

Kensi laughed and Callen kissed her. This time it was a very passionate kiss that showed just how much he liked her and Kensi responded to it much the same way.

Kensi pulled back and looked at him.

"So, if I asked you to come with me this weekend to visit my lunatic mother you would say yes?"

"I don't see why not. Just so you know, I'm not going to ask you to be my girlfriend because I think that that is the most childish thing ever."

"Fine by me. We're still keeping it a secret at work, anyways."

"Nate already knows about it."

"I know that. How did you find out?"

"It wasn't that hard. He spent the entire week looking at us, actually it was more like squinting at us. I figured that he had found out when I gave you my shirt. Am I right?"

"Yes, you are. I wanted to tell you but I wasn't sure if you would be okay with it."

"He would find out, sooner or later. Now, tell me exactly how lunatic is your mother."

"You'll see for yourself."

X

X

Turns out that Callen didn't have to wait until the weekend to meet her mother. Next day, they drove all the way there. A man had been killed right next to her mother's house and she had been the one to find his body. Kensi had whispered something in Portuguese that sounded like 'De todos os sítios neste Mundo tinha que aparecer á porta daquela mulher. Vai andar a massacrar-me durante meses por causa disto. Era mesmo o que eu precisava…aturar mais loucuras da minha mãe. Não chegava já estar sempre a chatear-me para arranjar namorado, agora também me vai chatear por causa do meu trabalho. Boa!' (Of all the places in this world, it had to be at her door. Just what I needed…more craziness from my mother. She's going to be bugging me for months because of this. As if the constant talk about me getting a boyfriend wasn't enough now I'll have to listen to her talking about my job too. Great!)

Sam and Callen had just looked at each other. They both knew how to speak Portuguese so they understood everything that she had said.

When they finally reached the base where her mother lived, they parked just outside her house. Kensi sighed and Callen gave the orders:

"Sam, go talk to the responsible to see what he knows while Kensi and I go talk to her mother."

Kensi sighed again and looked at Callen with a pleading look, "Why don't you take Sam with you? I'll go talk to the responsible."

"No. She's your mother so you're coming with me. Come on, I'm sure that she won't bite."

Kensi looked away and whispered in Portuguese once again:

"E não apostava muito nisso!" (I wouldn't bet on that!)

Sam left and Callen walked to the door, followed by a very reluctant Kensi. He rang the doorbell and waited a couple of seconds before a woman answered the door. She had dark brown hair with curls and was dressed with black clothes from head to toe. Callen knew right away that that woman was Kensi's mother.

"How may I help you?"

The woman didn't notice that Kensi was right behind him, must likely because she was more like hiding behind him.

"I'm agent Callen and I'm sure that you know my partner, agent Blye."

With that he stepped aside so the woman could see Kensi.

"Please, come in."

Callen walked in followed by Kensi once again. The older version of Kensi, Elizabeth, sat on a couch and motioned for them to sit on the couch in front of her. Callen noticed that the house was beautifully decorated and that there were pictures of Kensi, her father and a man that he didn't know spread all over the hall and the living room.

"How can I help you, agent Callen?"

Elizabeth was smiling at him, ignoring Kensi. Callen frowned but decided that it was best if he just did his job.

"I need you to tell me everything you know about the man you found dead this morning."

"Well, his name was John. I'm not sure about the last name though. He was 34 years old and had a fiancé until the beginning of last year."

"What happened then?"

"He shipped off and she broke up with him. This is very hard on the ones who have to stay back home, wondering if their loved ones are alive or not, if they will ever come back home or not, if they will come back injured or not…Not many people can live like that. I learned to do it because I loved my husband very much but I never thought that I would have to worry the same way about my son and daughter."

She glared at Kensi and Callen looked at her too, shocked. He had no idea that Kensi had a brother.

He also noticed that the last sentence had been aimed directly at Kensi.

"It wouldn't kill them to call more often to let me know that they're alive."

Callen cleared his throat and Elizabeth looked at him once again, smiling.

"He was a very nice man. I've never seen him talk bad about someone or do something wrong. He was a gentleman and a very nice guy."

"So you have no idea of who could want to see him dead?"

"No, I don't."

Callen got up and Kensi did too, quickly.

"Thank you, then. We'll come back if we need to know anything else."

They went to the door and started to walk towards the car when Elizabeth called Kensi. They both turned back and the woman looked down in sadness before saying:

"He's coming back next week, Kensi!"

Kensi just sighed and turned back to the car. Callen did the same and they drove off to go find Sam.

TO BE CONTINUED…

X

X

X

**So? What do you think?**

**Please let me know!**

**You've all been great so far with the reviews…keep up with them because it gives me will to go on (and makes me smile like crazy)!**

**Xoxo Sarah **


	11. Chapter 11

**VERY IMPORTANT: I NEED SOMEONE TO WRITE AN M SCENE FOR A NEW STORY. ANY VOLUNTEERS? IF SO, SEND ME A MESSAGE OR WRITE THAT YOU'RE INTERESTED IN A REVIEW!**

**Chapter 11**

Callen was driving to the operation's center. Kensi was sitting on the back and Sam was right next to him.

Kensi had been quiet ever since they had left her mother's house and it was starting to get extremely weird. Sam had noticed too and was sending Callen curious looks but the only answer that Callen could give him was a shrug because he had no idea of what was going on either.

As soon as they stopped the car, Kensi went straight to her desk without talking to anyone on the way. Nate was sitting on the couch and when he noticed her behavior, he sent them a curious look but they both shrugged and sat on their desks.

Nate sat closer to Kensi and whispered:

"Do we need to talk?"

Kensi just said no, without even looking at him and Nate knew that she was in a bad mood so it was better if he didn't push it.

He sat back on the couch and pretended to read the magazine in his hands.

After 10 minutes of just staring at her, Nate motioned for Callen to follow him to his office. Callen got up and followed him, knowing that this talk was going to be about Kensi. They both sat down and Nate started:

"What's going on with Kensi?"

Callen sighed and shrugged.

"I have no idea. We went to her mother's house and thing were really weird. Did you know that she has a brother?"

"No. But Hetty probably knows that!"

"That's not the point. She never mentioned her brother. And then, when we were leaving her mother called her and told her that someone was coming back next week. My guess is that her brother is coming back from somewhere next week."

"And she has been acting weird since then?"

"Yeah…She's been silent ever since."

"I think that you should talk to her!"

"Why do I have to do it? You're the head guy."

"Yes, but you're the guy she has been sleeping with. I'm pretty sure that she tells you thing that she doesn't tell me. Find a way to make her talk!"

Callen smirked but Nate saw that and added:

"Not like that, Callen. Maybe you should have a serious talk with her, with clothes on. People tend to be distracted when they're naked."

Callen got serious.

"Don't worry, Nate. I'll talk to her!"

"That's good. By the way, how is everything between you two?"

"Everything's fine."

"And are you still doing the only sex thing or is this a more serious relationship now?"

"It's a serious relationship but we're not telling anyone yet. We want to keep it a secret for now!"

"Okay, then. Talk to her and then tell me something, please!"

"Don't worry Nate. I will and with clothes on!"

X

X

Callen finally managed to get Kensi alone, after three long hours. Sam went to the gym and she was sitting on her desk. There was no one around so Callen sat on a chair next to her.

"Can we talk?"

Kensi turned to him.

"Let me guess: you want to talk about the all brother thing, right?"

Callen nodded and Kensi sighed but kept looking at him.

"As you probably already know, I have a brother. His name is Michael and he's 5 years older than me. He's a marine, now. "

"But you never told anyone that you have a brother…"

"I haven't spoken to him in 6 years."

Callen frowned

"Why is that?"

"When he decided that he wanted to be a Marine I begged him not to do it. He accused me of never giving him any kind of support and that I was just being selfish. I accused him of never listening to me and he said something along the lines of 'If I never hear you or see you again, it will be too soon' so I granted his wish."

"You haven't spoken to your brother in 6 years because of a stupid argument?"

"It's not like that. He never tried to speak to me or see me again anyways. I once read somewhere that if you really love someone you have to let them go. If they came back is because they've been yours all along; if they don't came back it's because they were never yours."

"He never tried to contact you?"

"He did try to contact me but only 2 years after that fight and by then, I thought that if he wanted to make thing right he could have talked to me sooner so I didn't care."

"And about your mother?"

"We're never with her at the same time. When he's there I don't go to see my mother. She's been trying to fix thing between us for a very long time but I know that it hurts her to see us like this. It's harder on special occasion because I don't spend them with her when my brother does."

"Why did you beg your brother to give up on that idea of becoming a Marine?"

"I respect every single person that fights for our country but you have to understand my side too. I've lost my father and I've never been the same again. I was scared of losing my brother too. I couldn't handle it if something happened to him."

"So you're mother told you that so you could go there and see him?"

"No, she told me that to let me know that he's still alive. She'll send me a text when she sees him to let me know if he's injured or not. She always does that!"

"Basically, you two are mad at eachother because of your pride?"

"He's just the same. We're very alike. That's probably because of that that neither one of us steps forward nor apologizes to the other."

"Why don't you do it? Why don't you go see him?"

Kensi shrugged and looked at her computer, letting him know that their talk was over.

X

X

One week later…

Kensi, Callen and Sam were at the airport surrounded by people with tears on their eyes. It turned out that the man who had killed the military was involved in something to do with drugs. They were waiting for another guy from the same group that was coming back that week.

Callen looked at Kensi and saw how tense she was. The man was part of the group of men that had been overseas for the past 6 months. Her brother was part of that group too which meant that she would see him for the first time in 6 years. She had no idea of what she should do.

Callen caressed the small of her back to give her some comfort but it didn't work. She was too nervous for that.

As soon as the aero plane landed, the three agents got inside of it to look for the man. They couldn't take any chances so they couldn't let anyone leave the plane. Kensi went to one side with Callen while Sam went to another side. Callen went to the front and announced:

"We're NCIS. Please remain calm and I can assure you that we won't take too long. We want you to go see your friends and family as soon as possible."

He motioned for Kensi to go search an aisle and Sam the other one. He followed Kensi.

She looked around in search for the man's face but her eyes locked with the one's of someone who was very familiar to her. Michael was staring right at her with a light smile on his face, directed towards her. Kensi froze for a second but Callen touched her back and she woke up. Michael had stitches on his forehead and looked at his sister with sadness.

Callen knew that that was her brother but made her go on anyway. They needed to find their man. After that, she could talk to her brother. He doubted that that would happen but he hoped that it did. She had been sad because of it lately and he missed her smile.

Ten minutes later they had arrested the man and Sam was taking him to the car. Callen stood behind with Kensi. He could tell that she wanted to go and be closer to her brother but something was making her doubt that.

Callen kissed her forehead after making sure that no one was looking and whispered in her ear:

"Go! Swallow that stupid pride and just go, Kenz!"

She gave him a very light smile and went to her brother, almost running. He was with their mother with a sad look on his face but as soon as he saw her almost running towards him, Michael smiled and dropped his bag on the floor to receive his sister in his arms, as he had been wanting to for the past 6 years. Kensi jumped in his arms and hugged him with all her strength. She never wanted to let go of him again. She wanted her brother back.

Callen looked at her and saw how happy she was. He saw her smile and realized that he would do anything to see that smile on her face. He wanted her to be happy. Callen loved her. He loved her more than anything and that scared him. He had never felt that way before. What should he do about it?

Meanwhile, Kensi let go of her brother and smiled at him. They both looked to their side and saw their mother with tears of happiness in her eyes.

Kensi looked at Callen and winked at him. She would have never done that without him. She would have never been this happy without him. Then, she turned back to her brother.

"I have to go!"

"What? No way…I just got you back; I'm not letting you go so soon!"

"I have to go to work but I promise that I'll come over this weekend, I swear."

Michael sighed

"You better do just that. We have so many things to talk about…Starting with Mr. Blue Eyes over there!"

Kensi laughed, hugged him again and left. As soon as she got closer to Callen, she hugged him as tight as she could and whispered in his ear:

"Thank you!"

X

X

**So? What do you think?**

**I'm sorry that it took me so long to update but my boyfriend decided that it would be a very good idea to spend the afternoons on the beach. That would be fine by me…The only problem is that it's too hot outside. I'd rather stay home with my air conditioner and my laptop…**

**Next chapter: Callen and Kensi's brother talk and so do Callen and Kensi!**

**Reviews are highly appreciated and will make me update sooner…**

**Xoxo Sarah**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone! I'm co-writing a story with my Beta-reader (AlexisSophia). The story it's called Handle with Care and it's about Kensi and Callen too. Go read it and let us know what you think about it!**

**Chapter 12**

Kensi sat on her bed, looking through the window of her bedroom. She was more nervous than usual. It was Saturday and she was ready to drive to her mother's house as promised.

It had been years since she had last talked to her brother and she wasn't sure about what would happen. She wasn't even sure if she could drive all the way there without crashing the car because of her nerves.

Kensi sighed and grabbed her phone. She knew that it wasn't fair but she needed to do this. Kensi couldn't go there on her own.

After two rings, Callen picked up with a very sleepy voice. It was too early but she needed to talk to him about this.

"Kensi? Is everything okay?" he asked worriedly

She smiled at his concern and sighed. "I'm fine…I need your help though"

"You need me to go with you…"

He knew her way too well.

"Is that a question?" she asked

He laughed, "No, it's a statement! You need me to go with you because you think that you can't do it alone. I know that you can do this but if you want me to go, I'll go."

"I just don't know what to do…I don't know how to handle this. Can I pick you up in one hour?"

"No. I'll go with you but I'm driving. I'll pick you up in half an hour. Is that okay with you?"

"That's fine. I'm already ready to leave anyway"

"You're ready to leave already? It's 9 a.m.! When exactly did you get up?"

"I'm not sure but I think that it was around 8 a.m.! I couldn't sleep after 6!"

Kensi could almost hear his smug smirk when he answered her.

"You can't sleep without me anymore?"

"No, I can't." she said seriously

"Don't worry…I'll stay with you tonight. Now, we'll have to stop talking so I can get up and get ready to go pick you up! See you in a bit…"

"Okay. Bye!"

With that they both hang up and Kensi decided to turn on the TV. She wasn't even looking at it. She was thinking about her brother. Michael was different, she knew that. Kensi always made sure that her mother wouldn't tell her anything about him. She didn't want to know how he was doing…she just wanted to know that he was alive and okay. She didn't know if her mother told him anything about her but they had a lot to talk about.

The next half hour passed more quickly than she thought it would, and before she knew it Callen was walking through her front door. Kensi had given him a spare key a few days ago…It was only fair because he was staying in her house more often than he was staying in his rented apartment. To tell the truth, Kensi couldn't care less about that. She was already used to sleeping with his arms around her and cuddling to him whenever she felt like it.

Callen sat next to her and gave her a quick peck on the lips. She smiled and hugged him.

"You want to go already?"

"I don't know. My mom is a control freak…she likes to follow schedules. Do you think that we should leave already?"

"We'll leave in a bit. We need to talk about something first. What am I going to be today?"

Kensi lifted her head from its place on his shoulder and looked at him, frowning.

"What do you mean? You're going to be Callen…just Callen!"

Callen stroked her head and gave her a light smile.

"That's not what I meant. How are you going to introduce me to your mother and to your brother today? You're not going to tell them that I'm the guy you're having sex with, are you? I mean, you're brother might have been a long time without talking to you but you're still his little sister…I'm pretty sure that he would try to kill me if you said that. Besides, I think we're more than that."

"I didn't even think about it…What do you want me to say to them then?"

"Introduce me as your boyfriend"

Kensi looked at him again and saw that he was being completely serious about it.

"And is it true?" she asked

Callen smiled and kissed her. When they pulled back he answered, "If you want it to be…It has a catch though!"

"What's the catch?" she asked, confused.

"We'll have to tell Sam about it."

Kensi smiled and kissed him.

"I can live with that…"

**X**

**X**

Callen and Kensi arrived to her mother's house right on time. They both got out of the car and walked to the door together but before they could knock, her mother opened the door. Callen didn't say anything but it was pretty obvious that she had been watching them through the window. When the older woman looked at Callen her smile got even bigger and she shooed them inside quickly.

Michael was waiting for them in the living room. When he saw them he hugged Kensi and shook Callen's hand.

"I'm Michael, as you probably already know, Kensi's brother." He told Callen

Callen nodded and answered him.

"I know. I'm Callen…"

"Should I assume that you're my sister's boyfriend?"

Callen looked at Kensi and she nodded.

"Yes, I am" Callen said

"Then you and I are going to have a little talk!"

Kensi walked closer to them and got in the middle.

"No, you're not. The only person you'll talk with today will be me. Please do not try to freak him out…he's a federal agent!"

"Is it so wrong that I want to have a talk with your boyfriend?" Michael asked

Kensi shook her head in defeat and went to the kitchen to help her mother, leaving Callen and Michael alone.

Michael sat down on the couch and motioned for Callen to sit across from him.

"How long have you two been dating?" he asked

"A couple of weeks now but we've known each other for many years. I have a great amount of respect for your sister…I would never hurt her, if that's your concern."

Michael smiled at Callen and laughed a bit.

"Believe me; I'm not concerned with that. I know my sister and I know that she's capable of defending herself. I also know that you must be someone special in her life, otherwise she wouldn't have brought you here today nor would she trust you enough to drive."

They both laughed just as Kensi and her mother arrived. Kensi sat next to Callen and he smiled at her.

"It looks like you two had a nice talk…Can we talk now?"

Michael nodded and they both got up to go to what used to be Kensi's bedroom, leaving Callen alone with their mother. What Michael didn't know was that Callen was a great cook so he helped her with lunch while they talked.

Kensi sat on the bed and Michael sat on the chair next to the desk. He was the one who started their talk.

"I already know that you're working in NCIS. How is that going?"

"It's going really well. I love my job and I'm surrounded by amazing people…"

"I bet that Callen is one of those amazing people that you're talking about…" her brother said knowingly.

"He is…What about you? How is your work going?"

"It's going okay. I really like it, princess!"

Kensi smiled and got up to sit sideways on his lap. She kissed his cheek and hugged him.

"It's been years since anyone called me that!"

Michael kissed her forehead and sighed.

"I missed you so much" he admitted

"I missed you too. I want everything to be okay between us again. I want my brother back…"

"Don't worry…I just got you back. Your brother is not going anywhere!"

After a few minutes, they both got up and went downstairs to find Callen and their mother talking and laughing in the kitchen as if they knew each other for a long time.

Kensi knew that everything would be okay as long as she had Callen next to her, along with her family. But then again, it looked like her family liked him already and she was pretty sure that he liked them too. She couldn't wait to be alone with him. There was something that she needed to tell him.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**So? What do you think?**

**Please let me know…**

**Xoxo Sarah**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi! I'm sorry for the delayed update but I had an accident. I fell off my skateboard and my wrist is killing me so it's a bit hard to write. The pain is subsiding now so here's your chapter.**

**Also, did anyone go to check Handle with Care? If so, what do you think about it?**

**Sarah**

Chapter 13

Okay, so their talk didn't exactly go as she wanted it to.

Kensi was sad, angry, pissed off and a lot of other things that she couldn't quite put into words. This was not how she had envisioned her evening, that's for sure.

As the girl she was, Kensi had watched many of the so called "girly" movies and she had to admit that she had never really liked them that much, but there was a scene that always managed to bring her to tears. When the couple shared their first 'I Love you'. She had always liked watching that. A scene that always broke her heart was when one of the characters didn't say it back.

Now that she was a grown woman, she realized that love stories don't always have a happy ending. In fact, according to her experience, they more often than not ended badly.

At that time, all she wanted to do was sue all the companies that had ever made movies with happy endings, giving all those little girls across the world the false idea that a love story always ends with the couple in complete bliss and with many kids to fill their house.

This was not how she had planned her evening. She had planned to tell Callen that she loved him and he was supposed to say it back. After that, they were supposed to kiss and make love until the next morning. Was that too much to ask? Couldn't the universe just let her be happy for once? Apparently the answer to that last question was a big no. It had become clear to her that the universe didn't like to see her smile.

Kensi had accomplished the first part of her plan but the second had gone down the drain right after. She had told Callen that she loved him. They had been sitting on the couch, sharing some chocolate ice cream and watching TV. As soon as the words had left her mouth he had froze and had got up. It had only taken him a few seconds to exit her house without even saying a word; without even looking at her.

That had happened exactly one hour and 13 minutes ago, not that she was counting. She was at a loss of what to do. Should she call him? Should she just go to bed and pray for a better tomorrow? Should she just stay up all night crying? Should she go to a bar and get drunk? Should she cry herself to sleep?

The last choice seemed to be a really good one but Kensi wasn't about to break down. She refused to cry over someone that didn't want her, so she just went to bed and tried to forget about her awful night. That was a difficult task because she was already used to sleeping with his arms wrapped protectively around her and being there alone made her feel scared and vulnerable. She hated that feeling.

**X**

**X**

Kensi walked in the operation's center with her head held high. She wasn't going to let Callen see how much this had affected her. She would not give him that pleasure.

She had spent most of the night thinking, instead of sleeping. She couldn't believe how stupid she had been. He had promised not to hurt her and she had foolishly believed him. Now she was hurt. She could swear that her heart was literally breaking into tiny little pieces. How would she be able to work with him now? Well, she knew the answer to that question. She was a master in undercover operations so she would have to pretend that this hadn't affected her and that things were normal. It should be easy for her.

Kensi walked in and sat on her desk, noticing that Callen and Sam were already there. She greeted them both with a smile on her face to let them believe that everything was okay.

She could feel his piercing gaze on her but she decided to ignore it. This was going to be a very long day.

**X**

**X**

It had been exactly one week since the night in which Kensi had told Callen that she loved him and things were not okay between them yet.

In fact, Callen had been ignoring her for the entire week, only speaking to her about work when he absolutely had to.

At first, she hadn't cared, but after two days it had started to get to her. Every time that he ignored her was like a knife cutting through her and the pain was starting to get unbearable.

Kensi had already made a decision. She was going to ask Hetty for a new partner. They had been avoiding that ever since Dom had died but she was tired of going to the field with Callen or Sam, or staying inside the office. She needed to have a partner so she could go into the field without feeling left out.

Hetty smiled at her request and told her that that subject was going to be taken care of as soon as humanly possible.

Of course, Kensi didn't know that 'as soon as humanly possible' meant that she would have a partner the next day, but Hetty was just that great.

They entered the office the day after and Hetty called them all upstairs immediately, with a smile on her face, directed towards Kensi. That made Callen and Sam look at her weirdly but she just shrugged and climbed up the stairs.

As soon as the three agents were inside the room, Hetty started:

"It's been 6 months since we lost Dom and as tragic and sad as that is, we have to move on. Kensi came to me yesterday to request a new partner and I made a few phone calls to grant her wish as soon as possible. Miss Blye, your new partner will arrive this afternoon."

Kensi nodded and smiled at the older woman with a thankful look on her face. She could feel Callen's gaze cutting two holes on her back but it was Sam who spoke:

"Why does Kensi need a new partner for? She has me and Callen. We are more than capable of working all together. Better yet, why did you request a new partner? Are you that tired of working with me and G?"

She could tell that Sam was upset but she tried to calm him down.

"It's nothing like that. You and Callen are partners and I need one for myself. I can't be with you two all the time and I don't want to stay inside this office every time that you two feel like going alone. I'm tired of feeling left out!"

Sam opened his mouth to speak but Callen beat him to it.

"When have we ever made you feel left out? I give you the same treatment that I give Sam. You're part of this team, a vital part of this team even. We need you."

"Okay, can you two stop acting like this? I'm not shipping off to Iraq, okay? I'm just getting a new partner. Dom was supposed to be my partner but he's gone and as much as that makes me sad I can't stop working because of it. I'm still going to be a part of the team but I'll have help. Why is that so bad?"

Sam beat Callen this time.

"You know that I don't like new guys. I don't like to think that there will be a new guy again and that your safety will be in his hands. It makes me feel a lot better to know that me and Callen can protect you. And why are you so calm anyway? Do you trust a guy that you don't even know with your life?"

Hetty talked before Kensi could even open her mouth.

"And who says that you don't know the new agent already? In fact, he's not even a new agent. He's already worked with us several times. All I did was give him a more permanent position in our team. Besides, I can assure you Sam, that Kensi will be perfectly safe with this agent. I wouldn't have hired him if I thought otherwise, don't you think?"

And that was the end of that conversation.

**X**

**X**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**WHO'S KENSI'S NEW PARTNER AFTER ALL? **

**DRAMA COMING UP IN FUTURE CHAPTERS!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here it is! I'm sorry for all of you who don't like Kensi's new partner but I'm going to try to make him a nice and fun character.**

**Hope that you enjoy it…Don't forget to review (they make me work extra-hard!)**

_**Chapter 14**_

Callen sat on his desk, thinking about the huge mistake that he had made. He had hurt Kensi, he knew that, but he didn't know how to fix it. He wasn't too happy with the idea of her getting a new partner either. As Sam had said, he liked the idea of being able to protect her all the time and the mere thought of putting her life in a complete stranger's hands made him nervous.

There was also that terrible pain in his stomach that it was getting harder to ignore by the second. At first, he had thought that it was just a bad feeling but then the pain started to get worse. He hadn't said a thing about it to anyone but if Kensi's worried glances when he wasn't looking were any indication, she had noticed that something wasn't right.

Immediately after lunch, Hetty called the team upstairs for the second time that day. They all knew that this was going to be about Kensi's new partner. Kensi got up immediately and started to climb up the stairs but she stopped in the middle waiting for Sam and Callen. Callen motioned for Sam to go ahead because he didn't want his partner to see how painful it was for him to move.

Sam followed his orders and went upstairs, but Kensi didn't. She just stood on the steps watching him. He slowly got up from the chair, holding his stomach and with a look of pain in his face. She sighed and went to him, worried.

Callen was too busy trying to ignore the pain in his stomach to hear her get close to him, so he was honestly startled when she spoke.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked.

It was the first thing that she had said to him that wasn't work related in a week. He tried to walk a bit but ended up sitting down on the nearby couch, Kensi still looking at him worriedly.

"I honestly don't know. Maybe it was something that I ate. Come on; let's go upstairs to meet your new partner."

With that much said, Callen got up and slowly went upstairs, followed by a very worried Kensi. Just because he had decided not to talk to her for the past week didn't mean that she had stopped caring about him.

**X**

**X**

Callen was the first one to see who her new partner was and he just laughed before saying, "She's going to kill you before the end of the week!"

The man shrugged and smiled.

"I'll take my chances with that. But thank you for your concern, Callen. I promise that I'll watch my back from now on."

Kensi walked in to the room, smiling when she saw her new partner.

"Look whose back…The worst liason officer of the whole wide world!" she laughed

"I know that you missed me_, Fern_!"

Kensi pointed a finger at him, "Never again!"

Deeks lifted his hands in surrender and Kensi turned to Hetty.

"Is he my new partner?"

Hetty nodded with a smile, and much to everyone's surprise, Kensi smiled too. She walked to Deeks and gave him a quick hug.

"Welcome back, then. This is going to be fun!"

**X**

**X**

At the end of the day, Kensi and Deeks were getting along great. She was honestly happy that he was her new partner. For a few minutes she had feared that Hetty had called Renko. He was a good guy and a good agent but spending more than a couple of hours with him was pure torture.

It was time for them to go home after a relatively calm day. They said their goodbyes and left. Callen was the only one to stay behind, or so he thought. He was lying down on the couch and the pain in his stomach wasn't getting any better.

After a couple of seconds he heard a noise and lifted his head but didn't see anyone around.

"Get up, right now!"

He would recognize that bossy voice anywhere. Hetty could be quite bossy, but she was no match for Kensi. The junior agent could be extremely scary when she wanted to be.

"Kensi, I'm really not in the mood for an argument right now." he said, defeated.

"That's good because neither am I. Now do as I say and get up."

"Kenz, just go home and leave me alone, please!"

She sighed and sat down on the couch, stroking Callen's forehead. He didn't open his eyes but he knew that she was worried about him.

"You're not okay and I'm taking you to the hospital right now, G! Come on, get up and come with me." she ordered.

He looked at her for the first time and saw the fear in her eyes, so he did as he was told. He got up and walked to her car with her help. He could barely move by then.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**So? What do you think?**

**Xoxo Sarah**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Kensi was sitting on the side of Callen's bed, stroking his forehead with endless patience. He had just gotten out of surgery, so he was still under the effects of the anesthesia. She would leave as soon as he woke up because she was sure that she was the last person he'd want to see when he woke up in pain.

Sam entered the room and smiled at the sight in front of him but cleared his throat to get Kensi's attention. She looked at him and stood up.

"You don't need to get up, Kenz. I just wanted to let you know that I'm here."

"I know, but he's going to wake up soon so I should leave."

Sam frowned. "Don't you want to see him while he's awake?"

"I do, but I'm pretty sure that I'm the last person that he'll want to see." she explained.

"Kensi, Callen adores you. He will want to see you as soon as he wakes up…what makes you think that he won't?" Sam asked.

Kensi laughed sarcastically before turning to the door to leave.

"He's been ignoring me for two weeks now, pretending that I don't exist…he won't want to see me. Please don't tell him that I was here, okay?"

Sam wasn't sure if he could lie to his partner but looking at Kensi's pleading face he gave in and nodded. Kensi walked past him, right out the door.

**X**

**X**

**X**

Callen woke up from a deep slumber and felt the familiar pain in his stomach.

Kensi had brought him to the hospital and the doctors had diagnosed him with appendicitis, which required him to have surgery. The surgery had been a few hours ago, so he thought that he wouldn't be in pain when he woke up, but the doctor had assured him that it was completely normal.

Callen looked around and saw Sam sitting on a chair near the bed, looking at a magazine. After glancing up quickly, he looked back down at the magazine.

"Where's Kensi?" Callen asked

That was the question that had been haunting him ever since he woke up. She had brought him to the hospital and had called everyone so why wasn't she there when he woke up?

Sam looked at him, dropped the magazine on a nearby table and sighed.

"She doesn't want to come in to see you. Deeks has been trying to convince her to come but he's not being very successful. You know how stubborn she is…"

Callen leaned back on the bed. He knew that he deserved this. He had been the one who had ignored her for the past couple of weeks and he had been the jerk that hadn't had the guts to tell her just how much he loved her. He deserved this but all that he wanted was to have Kensi right there next to him.

**X**

**X**

**X**

To say that Deeks had been trying to convince Kensi to go see Callen not exactly true. In fact, it was a complete lie altogether. Deeks and Kensi had been sitting on the waiting room in complete silence ever since Sam had gone to see Callen. Deeks hadn't said a single word and Kensi was more than okay with that.

Suddenly the blue-eyed agent sighed and looked at his partner.

"How long?" he asked.

Kensi looked at him in shock that he had actually talked after almost an hour of complete silence and with confusion written all over her face.

"How long what?"

Deeks laughed and rolled his eyes at her.

"Come on, Kensi…How stupid do you think I am?"

"Believe me when I say that you don't want an answer to that question!" Kensi replied.

"You and Callen are together. How long?"

"Deeks, Callen and I are not together"

"Look Kensi, deny it all you want but I've only been here for two days and can already tell that something is definitely going on between you two. My guess is that you two are in a secret relationship and that something happened that made you get angry at him. Am I right?"

Kensi looked at him, a bit shocked that he had figured it out in so little time, but nodded.

"Why don't you go see him, then?" Deeks continued.

"What part of 'angry' don't you understand? He's been ignoring me for the past 2 weeks! I'm pretty sure that he doesn't want me there. Sam will keep him company." Kensi said loudly.

"So basically, your brilliant plan is to stay in the waiting room of the hospital until he's released but without actually seeing him? Seriously, Kensi, I thought that you were smarter than that…What is the fight about?"

Kensi sighed but decided to tell him anyway. She was sure that he wouldn't tell anyone and she needed someone to talk to.

"It's not exactly a fight…I told him that I love him and he left my house without a single word. He has been avoiding me ever since."

"The 'I love you' bomb is a classic…I'm actually surprised that you told him that. I thought that you were the girl who is afraid of commitment…"

"I know that but Callen makes me feel safe and protected…Besides, I know that he wouldn't hurt me on purpose."

"Isn't that what he's doing right now?"

"No, because I understand what's going on. He doesn't love me back and that's okay I just wish that he would have the guts to actually tell me that instead of avoiding me altogether. That's why it's better for him if I just stay here and if Sam stays inside with him!"

Deeks sighed and looked at his partner. She was hurting and being extremely stupid. He was sure that Callen would want to see her, in fact, if it was with him, there was nobody else that he'd rather see that the woman who loved him. But he already knew just how stubborn Kensi was and there was no point in arguing with her about this. That would only cause a massive headache and problems with the hospital staff.

**X**

**X**

**X**

Sam was getting annoyed. Callen had been lying in the hospital bed in complete silence for over half an hour and he was sick and tired of it.

"Will you please just say something?" Sam asked.

Callen looked at him with a look of pure sadness and regret in his eyes, making Sam wonder what had happened.

"Kensi and I have been together for a few weeks now." he said simply.

Sam was shocked and confused. It seemed like Eric owed him 10 bucks…

"And why doesn't she want to see you?"

"Because I'm an idiot. Worst than that, I'm a stupid idiot!" Callen yelled

"You would give me a huge help here if you actually explained what's going on, because I'm pretty confused right now." Sam told G.

"She told me that she loved me and I froze. I just stared at her for a few seconds and then practically ran out of the door. If that wasn't enough, I've been ignoring her for the past two weeks, in case you haven't noticed…" Callen explained.

Sam sighed. He had no idea of what he was supposed to say in a situation like this.

"And now the woman that I love won't even come and see me while I'm lying in a hospital bed. Do you think that Deeks can convince her to come inside?" Callen asked hopefully.

"That's highly unlikely. Look, I promised her that I wouldn't tell you this but she was here before you woke up. When I got here, she was sitting on this bench, stroking your forehead. As soon as she saw me she said that you wouldn't want her here and left. You really did screw up but if you really love her, talk to her. I'm sure that she'll understand and that she'll forgive you."

"And how am I supposed to do that if she won't come inside this room?"

"I guess that you'll just have to wait until you get back to work, then!"

Callen sighed and lied down on the bed again. The woman he loved was just outside the door and he couldn't see or talk to her. This was not good. He couldn't wait to go back to work…

**X**

**X**

**X**

**So? What do you think?**

**I'm sorry that this took so long but I'll try to post the next one quicker.**

**BTW, reviews are highly appreciated, people!**

**Xoxo Sarah**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Callen walked through the doors of the operations center with a smile on his face. He was happy to be back to work. After two weeks with nothing to do he was more than ready to solve another case. His doctor had warned him that after the surgery he couldn't do any physical efforts for at least a month but he had talked to Hetty and she had agreed to have him back as long as he stayed in the operations center. Sam would have to stay there too because they were partners but he was okay with that. He was glad that Callen would be back too.

Another reason that Callen was so happy was that he was finally going to have a chance to speak to Kensi. She hadn't answered any of his calls and he had given up after 2 days. He figured that they should have that talk in person and not through the phone. As soon as he was close enough to the desks, he could hear her voice. She was talking to Deeks and he was happy to know that they were getting along.

"I still think that you should let Hetty check that. It looks terrible, Kensi!"

"I said that I'm just fine. It's just a small scratch, that's all!" she argued.

"That thing is not a small scratch. The guy banged your head against the car window…you probably have a concussion or something."

"Deeks, for the last time, I'm fine…Do you need me to spell that out for you?"

Well, saying that they were getting along was a bit off but at least Deeks was taking care of her. Then, Sam showed up and smiled at him.

"They've been like this for a good 20 minutes now…" he informed his partner

"What happened to Kensi?" Callen couldn't help but ask.

"They were investigating a guy in Camp Pendleton and he grabbed her and they fought. Deeks was going through his stuff inside the house and helped her when he got there but she has a big bump on her forehead. Still, he's overreacting. I think that that guy is a bit of a crying baby and wants Kenz to be like him. She's this close to losing it and punching him in the face!"

Callen laughed and they both walked to their desks. Kensi and Deeks turned to them and they both smiled, much to Callen's surprise. Kensi even got up and gave Callen a hug.

"I'm glad that you're back! Sam told us that you'll have to stay inside though. Are you okay with that?"

Callen was surprised. Shouldn't she be mad at him or something like that? Shouldn't it be awkward between them? Shouldn't he be begging for her forgiveness?

"Yes, I'm actually cool with that. It was the only way to convince Hetty to let me get back earlier, anyway!"

Then he looked at her forehead and saw exactly why Deeks was worried about her. There was a huge bruise there and a scratch. He also noticed that her wrist was a bit purple too.

"Deeks is right…you should let Hetty check that out. It looks pretty bad."

Kensi sighed. "You're probably right. It's starting to hurt a bit…I'll go talk to Hetty."

Kensi went to the older woman's office and Deeks stood there looking at Callen with his mouth wide open and a look of pure shock on his face while Sam just laughed.

"I've been trying to convince her to do that for almost half an hour and you get here, say one single sentence and she's on her way to see Hetty?"

Sam answered before Callen had the chance to.

"I told you that she wouldn't go until someone that she actually listens too told her to go! She listens to G more than she listens to you and me, Deeks. It's best for you if you accept that fact as quickly as possible."

"One other thing: shouldn't she be mad at him?" Deeks asked.

Callen shrugged and so did Sam. Women were way too complicated for them to even try to understand.

X

X

X

Hetty was cleaning Kensi's wound when the younger agent spoke for the first time.

"Hetty, how are you supposed to react when someone that you really care about hurts you?"

Kensi had always had a special connection with Hetty.

"Are we talking about you and Mr. Callen?" Hetty asked knowingly.

Kensi nodded slightly and the older woman smiled at her before sitting down on a chair in front of her.

"I don't know. Disappointment is one of the hardest things to deal with and it is especially hard when the one who disappoints us is a friend that we've known for many years. I think that in this particular case, you should talk to him. I'm sure that he never meant to hurt you in any way. Callen really does care about you, don't ever think otherwise. Talk to him and you'll see that maybe things are not always black or white. Sometimes, grey is a good color too, my dear."

"Thanks Hetty. Maybe I'll do just that…"

Hetty nodded and smiled before getting up to finish cleaning up the young woman's wound, perfectly aware of the intense and worried stare of a certain agent. Hetty knew that they would make things right again and she knew that as the professionals that they were, they wouldn't let their relationship get in the way of their work. She knew that they would be a great couple.

X

X

X

Sam looked over to Callen and caught him staring at Kensi.

"She'll be fine, G! She has had much worst wounds than that."

"Yeah, I know!" G snapped back

Sam laughed at his partner because even while they were talking, he couldn't keep his eyes off of Kensi.

"Callen, do we have to have the earrings talk all over again? Remember, if you look at a girl for too long, her ears will get hotter and Kensi's earrings will start to melt…I think that she really likes those earrings. She has been wearing them for a few weeks now!"

Callen finally looked at Sam with a surprised look on his face.

"Really?"

"Really what?"

"Has she been really wearing those earrings for a couple of weeks or did you just made that one up on the spot?"

"No, she really has been wearing them for a few weeks now…why do you look so surprised?"

"Because I gave her those earrings!"

"Wow, G…I didn't know that you actually had a good taste when it comes to fashion!"

Callen couldn't help but smile. He had given her those earrings and she was still wearing them…It had to mean something, right? He couldn't wait to talk to her.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**So? What do you think?**

**Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews so far…Keep them coming!**

**Xoxo Sarah**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Special Agent G. Callen was still sitting at his desk working on paperwork. Everyone had gone home already, or so he thought, but for the second time in less than a month, he was wrong. Kensi was sitting on the bottom step of the stairs, waiting for Hetty to leave so she could talk to Callen alone. The older woman knew that and before she left, she gave Kensi a small smile and gave Callen a thumbs up. Callen couldn't help but wonder if she had been drinking tequila again, but he decided not to say anything about it. He just nodded and went back to his papers.

As soon as Hetty closed the door, Kensi got up and cleared her throat to let Callen know that he wasn't alone. G turned around so fast that he almost pulled a muscle in his neck but he relaxed when he saw her there and motioned for her to come over.

She got closer to him and started talking, without giving him time to answer in between sentences. In fact, Callen wasn't even sure if she was breathing in between sentences.

"Here's the deal: I meant what I said but I have no idea why I said it. It was stupid of me to just drop those words like that and I shouldn't have. I don't even know why I felt this need to share them with you…it just felt right, I guess. So I'm going to be completely honest with you right now. It hurt me the way you left, it hurt me that you didn't even bother to say that you didn't felt the same way or that you needed time to think, it hurt me that you felt that you had to ignore me for the next few days, it all hurt like hell. I want our friendship back and for that to happen I felt like I needed to tell you this. Am I rambling? I think that I'm rambling. My point is that we need to come clean about everything so things can go back to normal between us."

Callen got up with a smile on his face and faced her.

"Can I talk now or do you want to continue with your rambling? I won't lie to you…it was pretty amusing."

"I didn't mean to ramble. I was just trying to make a point. And I need to hear the word coming from your mouth so I can face the truth and just stop hoping. Please, just say it."

Callen frowned. "What do you want to hear from me?"

"I need to hear you say that you don't love me."

As soon as those words left her mouth, Kensi closed her eyes. She needed to hear those words but she didn't need him to see just how much they would hurt her, and she knew that if she kept her eyes open, he would read her like a book as always.

Callen, on the other hand, couldn't believe what he was hearing. He honestly thought that she was smarter than that…He could tell that she had closed her eyes so he wouldn't see how she was feeling.

"Is that really what you want to hear?" he asked.

Kensi opened her eyes and was met by a pair of very brilliant blue ones looking right back at her. His stare was so intense that it made her feel like a little kid who was receiving a lecture.

"Just say it Callen."

He gave one step forward and she gave one step back. He realized that she was trying to keep her distance from him but he wasn't having any of that. He wanted to be as close to her as humanly possible and her stubbornness wouldn't get in his way. He gave another step forward and she gave another step back. This went one for a few seconds and when she realizes that she was backed up against a wall, it was already too late because his arms were on either side of her to keep her there and his face was so close that their foreheads were touching.

"I won't say it, Kenz."

She closed her eyes once again but this time to keep her tears at bay. Didn't he realize that this was the only way to make her move on?

"Please, Callen…"

"You can beg all you want but you'll never hear those words coming out off my mouth Kenz."

Their words were just whispers now. They didn't need to talk any louder than that.

"Why are you doing this to me? Are you enjoying yourself? Don't you see that if you don't tell me that you don't love me, I'll just keep holding all that hope inside until it breaks me? I need you to say it…Please, Callen!" she begged.

"Stop it Kensi! You're rambling again…"

"I don't care if I'm rambling or not. I'll keep rambling until you tell me what I want to hear. I'll keep rambling until you just say the words. I'll keep rambling until…"

Callen cut her off with a kiss. As soon as his lips touched hers he wondered how he could have been so stupid, how he could have hurt her this much. She kissed him back with as much passion as he did. They both needed this. Callen pushed back when he felt a tear on her face. He looked at her and saw that her eyes were still closed.

She didn't say anything…she didn't even move.

"Kenz, look at me."

She shook her head and he just sighed.

"Please, Kensi, look at me. I promise that it won't hurt you…" he begged her.

She opened her eyes slowly and he smiled at her.

"I love you, Kensi. I do. I love you so much that I can't even put it into words. I'm so sorry for all I've done but I was scared. I was scared because I had never felt this way about anyone else before. I was scared because I didn't know if I could be what you deserve or not. I want you to know that I love you, Kensi."

She was the one who cut him off with a kiss this time. When air became an issue, they pulled back with huge smiles on their faces and Kensi laughed.

"I'm sorry, but you were rambling!"

Both agents laughed and fell into each other's arms. They knew that things would be just fine as long as they had each other.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**So? What do you think? This is not the last chapter but I know how much you wanted them to talk so here it is…**

**Xoxo Sarah**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello amazing readers,**

**This is my last chapter of Tangled Up In Me. I want to tanks to everyone who read and reviewed chapter after chapter and a very special thank you to Alexis, my amazing beta-reader! This is the epilogue but I want you to know that I'm already working on a new story about Kensi/Callen so I won't be gone for too long. In fact, you might get the new chapter next week if you're lucky. Again, thank you all and I hope that you'll all tell me your final impressions on the story after you read this chapter. Don't forget to review…**

**Sarah**

**X**

**X**

Callen was sitting on his desk filling out more of the incredibly boring paperwork that Hetty had presented him with after their last assignment. Sam was sitting on his desk with the same problem and so was Deeks. Nate was sitting on the couch in silence, reading one the graphic novels that he loved so much. Eric was upstairs playing with his toys. Hetty was in her office also busy with paperwork. Kensi was the only one who was missing and Callen had no idea of where she might be.

It had been 5 months since they had talked about their feelings for each other and things were going smoothly. They had officially moved in together just one week after that and everyone was surprised that it had took them that long. Callen loved every single thing about her. He loved to watch her sleep because she looked so calm and relaxed when she was sleeping that it was almost a crime not to watch something so beautiful. He loved how comfortable she was around him and how comfortable he was around her and how easy it was to talk to her and how natural it was to be with her. She was everything that he had ever wanted.

They had told Hetty what was going on, of course, but the older woman was already familiar with the situation. She had just smiled at them and said that as long as they didn't let their relationship get in the way of their work, she was more than okay with it.

Suddenly, a door slammed and everyone looked up. It turned out that Kensi had been upstairs the whole time. She looked a bit pissed when she approached them and hit Callen in the back of the head without saying a word, but Callen knew exactly what it was about. She sat on her desk and Callen got up with a smile on his face. His head was aching where she had hit him but he couldn't care less. He could tell that every eye on that room was following their every move with curiosity but he just shrugged it off. He approached Kensi and lowered so he could be eye-level with her.

He could barely contain his smile when he looked at her but he had to ask.

"Are you sure?"

Kensi gave him a very light smile, "I was already sure before I did that stupid thing. I told you that I didn't need that!"

"So this means that…" Callen trailed off and she nodded.

G couldn't contain his joy anymore and much to everyone's surprise, he lifted her and spun her around, showering her face with kisses while she laughed. As soon as he set her down, Callen kissed her under the intense stare of the rest of the team including Hetty and Eric that had shown up after hearing all the noise. Sam cleared his throat and they both pulled back, still with smiles on their faces.

"Can one of you explain what's happening here?" he asked

Callen looked at Kensi as if asking for permission and after receiving her nod of approval, he announced…

"Kensi's pregnant!"

X

X

X

Kensi was 5 months pregnant but she was still working. Of course, she couldn't go out in the field anymore but she could still help out around headquarters. Mostly she helped Eric with his techie things and helped the guys out with their paperwork.

She already had a 'cute bump' as Callen liked to call it and was the target of everyone's attention. Sam was extra-caring now because of it and Nate was constantly asking her how she was feeling. Kensi knew that it he was probably just scared about having to deal with her while she was in labor but she had already told him that she still had 4 more months to go before that. To everyone's surprise, she had even let Eric draw a happy face on her stomach on a lazy afternoon in which they had nothing else to do. Hetty was constantly giving her tips of what to wear now that her regular clothes didn't fit anymore and the younger agent had to admit that some of them were actually really good.

Callen was the most excited, mainly because that was his baby growing inside of her. He loved to stroke her stomach while talking to the baby. Kensi knew that he would be a great father even though he was a little nervous about it. He claimed that he didn't know how to be a good father because he had never had one, but Kensi had assured him that everything was going to be fine. They were together and that's all that mattered. He went to every doctor's appointment with her and she was almost sure that he had to restrain himself from jumping up and down when the doctor told them that they were expecting a baby girl.

She was a little scared of the pain of labor, but she was sure that everything would be fine as long as she had Callen with her.

X

X

X

Sophia Callen was normally a very calm baby. She had her father's blue eyes and blond hair but her mother's features.

Callen looked at his baby girl while she slept and smiled. She was his daughter, the daughter that he had never dreamed he would have. Kensi was sleeping because Sophia had woken them up several times during the night to be fed and changed. Callen looked across the room and saw the love of his life lying on the bed with that calm and peaceful look on her face. Sophia was only two months old but Kensi's body was almost exactly as it was before she had gotten pregnant. He probably should be out on his morning jog with Sam, but he would rather just stay home and watch his baby girl sleep. The day before, Sophia had given her daddy her first real social smile, and Callen couldn't stop talking about it.

G Callen finally had a family, and he was happier than he could have ever imagined. He had never dreamt that he would have this life. His entire life he had been alone, and he wasn't used to someone else making him happy. That had all changed because of the beautiful woman lying on the bed. Kensi had given him everything that he could have ever hoped for. She had given him her heart and the most beautiful baby girl in the entire world. She had saved him from his old life. Now, he had something to look forward to at the end of a long day. In fact, the day seemed to go by a lot faster with the knowledge that Kensi and Sophia were waiting for him at home. One of his new favorite things was when Sophia fell asleep on his chest, as if his heartbeat and his arms gave her that sense of security and calm that she needed to drift off. He had shared that thought with Kensi a few days ago and she had just shrugged.

"It's always worked for me!"

X

X

X

Callen and Kensi were walking on the park, holding hands, huge smiles on their faces. They had the day off which meant that they could spend as much time in the park as they wanted. They had three kids now, and their life was as close to perfect as they could imagine. Sophia was now 5 years old and her twin brothers, Sam and Tim, were two years old. Sophia was walking in front of them, telling her parents what she wanted to do and where she wanted to go. Her personality was just like her mother's. Sam was holding Callen's hand while Tim was holding Kensi's. They were the spitting image of their mother but with their father's personality.

Callen knew that he wouldn't change anything about his life, not even a little bit and that was the most amazing feeling in the entire world along with the feeling of having three kids running to him as soon as he walked through the doors of their house and his lovely wife greeting him with a smile on her face. This was his family. They had their ups and downs, just like any other family, but they had each other and that was what really mattered.

Life was exactly as it was supposed to be.

_**THE END**_

_X_

_X_

_A.N. - I had to name the kids Sophia and Tim because Tim is my best friend and Sophia is my favorite aunt in the whole wide world (and also the name of my beta-reader). I thought about naming them after my brothers but then I would have to make them be incredibly stupid and irresponsible so it's better this way._


End file.
